


Braiding

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, Humor, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You braid Alucard's hair. That's pretty much the whole plot.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Braiding

**Author's Note:**

> He is a pretty boy and has beautiful hair that I want to touch. Baby boy needs more love. Hope you enjoy.

Now where was Alucard today? That was your first thought of the day when you realised you woke in your bed alone. You went through a list of his favourite spots and went in search of him. You checked the most obvious spots first. The kitchen, the wine cellar and even the armoury but still there was no sign of your broody dhampir lover. You huffed as you crossed your arms over your chest. 

Then you suddenly remembered the only other place he liked to visit. You slapped a hand over your forehead as you scolded yourself. It was so obvious. You weren’t sure why you didn’t think of it in the first place. It was one of his favourite spots in the castle. The sunlight couldn’t reach him in there and he could sit uninterrupted for hours on end. You made your way up to the library with haste.

Among the vast expanse of rows upon rows of books Alucard had settled down at a simple table, reclined in a wooden chair as he read a thick leather-bound book. That's how you found him. You had entered the library and didn't bother to announce yourself as you simply stared at him. It amazed you that even when Alucard was doing nothing, he could still be so captivating. His eyes were crinkled slightly at the corners as he concentrated on the words, his lips pulled into a tight, thin line. He looked completely absorbed in the pages, his gaze not wavering for even a split second.

Waves of golden hair cascaded down his back, tempting you to run your fingers through the tresses. You had the strong urge to touch as a thought fluttered across your mind. You briefly wondered what his hair would look like if you braided it. The urge was too powerful to ignore. 

You walk up behind him, quiet as a church mouse as you approach him. You are cautious as you reach out and touch his hair, a featherlight touch as to not disturb. You need not have bothered. He was aware of your presence the moment you had set foot in the library. He just never gave you any clear indication that he had noticed you.

"What are you doing?" he asked, eyes still trained on the pages of his book. 

You almost recoil when he spoke. You didn't expect him to notice you. You decide to continue carding your fingers through his hair, letting his tresses slip through your fingers. 

"Braiding your hair" you replied. 

He tilted his head, looking at you from over his shoulder. You stared back into pools of molten gold; an impassive expression settled on his face.

"Why?"

You shrugged lightly. "Just bored."

He let out a small huff of air through his nose, the sound almost akin to a laugh. You gently encourage him to turn his head back around so you could continue. He complied without further complaint as he turned his attention back to his book. His long silky locks tickled your hands as you started to gather his hair into sections. You always enjoyed touching his hair. Rain, hail or sunshine his hair was always silky to touch.

"I was looking for you this morning" you mentioned as you brushed your fingers through his gold hair. "You left me alone in bed."

Alucard hummed as he turned a page over in his book. "I tried to wake you, but you sleep like the dead."

Your brows pinched together as you frowned at the back of his head. "I do not."

"You were snoring as well" he added with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Careful Alucard or I’ll tie your hair into pigtails and make you look like a Dutch school girl" you warned.

A light chuckle blew past his lips and he decided to remain silent. He could feel your fingers brushing the back of his neck as you gathered his hair and it made his spine tingle. He would never understand how such a mundane task could feel therapeutic. He enjoyed the way your fingers rubbed against his scalp and the feeling caused a sense of peace to wash over him. Your touch was gentle and for a brief moment, it reminded him of the way his mother used to touch his hair when he was younger. She was always gentle when she brushed his hair and the thought made his hollow heart ache. 

He had to pull himself back from that pit of despair before he fell in again. He tried to focus on the words in front of him but they were blurred and seemed distant. He closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath as you continued diligently with twisting his hair into a neat braid. You were completely concentrated on your task as you tied the braids into his hair, careful to not pull on his hair too hard. Even if you did, he never once complained. You didn't hear a single sound pass his lips.

You weren’t sure how long you were standing there in complete silence, simply braiding his hair. It could have been only a few minutes or it could have been hours. All that you were aware of was how such a simple task put you at ease. You didn’t admit to him that you were worried when you couldn’t find him this morning. You understood that he needed his space but if left alone for too long, you knew how dark and depressing Alucard’s thoughts could turn. His mind was his own worse enemy and being in this castle brought back memories. Some good and others painful.

You chewed on your lip. Doing something with your hands was always a good distraction. You could stand here for hours on end, just simply tying his hair into different styles. You could only hope it distracted him for a bit. You knew it wouldn’t last forever. Eventually his thoughts would fester and rot again. But at least he didn’t have to be alone anymore with his suffering.

"Done" you announced.

Your voice startled Alucard out of his stupor. He had almost fallen asleep under your ministrations. You didn’t notice as you were too eager to show him what you had achieved. You grabbed a mirror from the table, leaning over Alucard's shoulder to allow him to look at himself. He stared at his reflection, moving his head at different angles to admire your work. He may just ask you to style his hair on occasion.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. Simply outstanding" he replied.

"Thank you."

Butterflies erupted in your stomach and made you giddy. Your cheeks felt warm as he praised you on your work. You tilted your head and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. He hummed softly in content and the sound made you grin. The book in his lap was snapped shut as he slid it off his lap and placed it on the table.

"You'll have to let me return the favour."

Alucard grunted as you practically fell into his lap, begging for him to braid your hair next.


End file.
